


Perform

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 16 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Perform

“God, Blaine, what if I open my mouth and nothing comes out-“

“Kurt.”

“-and everyone will be just staring at me, and then they’ll start laughing-“

“Kurt.”

“-or worse, throw tomatoes at me, oh god, I can’t go out there-“

“KURT!” Blaine finally yelled, after unsuccessfully trying to calmly shut Kurt up for the last few minutes. Grabbing Kurt’s shoulder, he looked into Kurt’s eyes, wide and filled with panic, firmly holding him in place when Kurt started fidgeting. “Breathe. In and out. That’s it.”

“Now, listen to me.” Blaine started after a minute of them just breathing in silence. “You are a star. You will be amazing. You will kill it.”

“But what if I freeze-“

“Kurt. You say it every time you’re about to perform after a longer break away from the stage. You’ll be _fine._ Trust me.”

“You think so?”

“No. I know so. You were born to do this, babe. The stage is yours and no one else’s.”

“Okay.” Kurt took another deep breath. “Okay. I’ll be fine. I can do this.”

“That’s the spirit.” Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt’s cheek. “Go, I’m sure they’re looking for you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Kurt nodded. “I’ll see you there?”

“I’ll be right there in the first row, and you can bet I’ll be cheering the loudest.”

“Thanks, B. For calming me down.”

“Hey.” Blaine grinned. “I still think it’s adorable. I think _you’re_ adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168611378294/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
